thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Larkin (Drunk)
Jen: at 5:27 PM night of day 151, at the castle Larkin woke with a jolt at someone rattling the locks at her door. Her hand found the hilt of her dagger, always beside her pillow, and she slipped out of bed without a sound. The door shuddered as someone kicked it and tried the doorknob. Her mind flickered through the possibilities. Hansel? Possessed again and out to kill her? No, he could just kick the door in. One of her enemies out of Skyport? Possible but they'd come quietly and not rattle the door like an idiot. Goro, needing her help? Oh fuck, maybe Hansel- no, no. Also not likely. She released the breath that had caught in her throat for a moment and positioned herself beside the door, listening. If it were Goro, she'd hear him yelling insults. "Shit fucking - open up already, dammit!" Wait. Wait, wasn't that- More rattling, this time out on the corridor, on Goro's door, followed by another bang. "What the hell," Larkin whispered and straightened up. She went to get the keys to her locks and undid them while a stream of cursing and the sounds of distressed security mechanisms cut through the door. She opened it a crack to peer out, dagger poised- then lowered it and stepped outside. "What the fuck, Goro?" She reached for the wall lamp and sparked up the gas light. Lina: at 5:35 PM "Larkin," he whined. "Help." He made one final attempt to jimmy the lock that was giving him trouble--he was pretty sure he had the right fucking key in the right fucking hole, god damn it--then slammed his hand against the door. "I'm too drunk." Jen: at 6:12 PM "Yeah. Yeah you fucking are." Larkin stopped gaping long enough to return the blade to her room, then went to help Goro with whatever he was doing there. "What's going on with you?" she asked as she got a closer look on him. He reeked of booze and there were wet stains on his clothes. A real mess all over. Something must've happened. He wouldn't get this wasted unless there was a damn good reason for it. Lina: at 7:46 PM "I tried to see if I could drink a whole bottle of whiskey." Larkin's expression didn't change. "Turns out I can't." Still nothing. "I took a nap with Ombre, though. That was nice. You know she's real nice?" December 20, 2018 Jen: at 3:54 AM Larkin kept staring at Goro, waiting for more. Goro kept looking back, clinging to the doorframe. Okay, this was all the explanation she'd get then. Larkin sighed and her expression softened. "Aw, buddy. You're not making any fucking sense," she reached up to ruffle Goro's hair. "Let's get you into bed, alright?" She'd get the story out of him in the morning, provided he wasn't too hungover. Larkin examined the lock Goro had been wrestling with. The key was jammed - a completely wrong kind of key, amazing how he had managed to get it in in the first place. Larkin tried her best but no amount of pulling, wiggling or cursing seemed to make it budge. "Man, " she said, giving it a last, unsuccessful try, "I got bad news for you." Lina: at 9:03 AM "Whaddisit?" God, he was so fucking glad he had Larkin. Look at her there, fixing his door and shit. What a goddamn genius. Jen: at 9:06 AM "Dunno how you did that but you fucked up your lock. Need a bolt cutter for this and I'm not doing that at five in the damn morning." She put an arm around his shoulder and pried his hand off the door. "C'mon, you can crash with me." Lina: at 9:07 AM "Oh. Okay." He put an arm around her waist and leaned on her. Not too much. She was pretty small. "I still love you. You're still a genius." Jen: at 9:11 AM "Yeah, and you're still a fuck up. Love you too." So this was drunk Goro? Fucking adorable. He should get drunk more often. She maneuvered him over to the couch and let him slump onto it, then went to redo the locks. Lina: at 9:14 AM "You're a fuck up," he yelled. He reached down to take off his boots, fumbled with the buckles for a moment, then gave up and flopped backward. "No. You're not. You're so smart. But fuck you!" Jen: at 9:16 AM Larkin went to stand next to the couch, looking down on Goro. Looked like a soaked pancake sprawling there. She smirked. "I was gonna help you with that but maybe I'll just let you sleep in your boots." Lina: at 9:17 AM "Used to always." He kicked his feet in the air. "Better for running away. But Hansel won't let me." Jen: at 9:17 AM "He's right. It's weird." Lina: at 9:18 AM "Ha, ha." Goro grinned and pointed at her. "You agreed with Hansel." Jen: at 9:20 AM Larkin snatched a pillow from under his feet and held it up. "I'm gonna suffocate you with this and you're too wasted to do anything 'bout it." Lina: at 9:22 AM "You love Hansel. You looove hiiiiim." Goro snorted and covered his face, giggling into his hands. The giggling took on more of a weeping quality. "I love him too. Larkin, help." Jen: at 9:27 AM "I don't fucking-" Larkin raised the pillow to hurl it at him, then halted. "Aw, what the- are you crying now? C'mon, man." She sat down next to Goro and tried to get his hands off his face. "Hey. Hey, what' wrong? What'd you want me to help with?" Lina: at 9:31 AM "I don't know," he whined. He took her hands and squeezed them. "What do you do when you love someone? I mean, I love lots of people. But I--" He lowered his voice and looked at her conspiratorially. "I think I love him love him. But he's not--he's fucking married and shit, or I don't know, I don't know what they are, but he's all in love in with Mishka and shit, and I think he might snap my neck and shit if he gets possessed again and Ombre says it's hard to kill Gruumsh." He let out a whimper. "Help." Jen: at 9:42 AM "Uhhm." Ah, fuck. Yeah, that was all the shit Larkin had expected to happen. Goro getting all fucked up because of Hansel and fucking Haeth. Putting a damn god on his kill list and getting killed because he thre his common sense over board for this damned half-orc. This wasn't the time for an I told you so, though. "It's, ah.... it's okay," she said, freeing her hands and wrapping her arms around him. "You're gonna be okay. We'll think of something. Make a plan, stab some fuckers, burn some shit down. Whatever. It'll be okay." Lina: at 9:50 AM Goro had been telling himself he wasn't going to cry again in his life anymore, but already he could feel his eyes welling up. "Thanks, Lark. Oh, god, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. God. I'm sorry for lots of shit. Fuck." He pulled out of the hug and staggered to his feet, headed for the door. "I need to write a list." No, his door was stuck closed. "Fuck!" Jen: at 9:53 AM "No, fuck that." Larkin went after him to put both hands to his shoulders and steer him back to the couch. "Sleeping is what you need to do. Lie the fuck down." Lina: at 9:54 AM "Oh yeah. Oh yeah, I need to sleep so I get my magic back. I need to heal people. Oh, fuck, Larkin, do you need healing? I think my wand--" He sat heavily on the couch and fumbled around in his robes. Pulled out the Leech. "Not that one." Put it away and kept fumbling. "When's dawn?" Jen: at 10:01 AM "Right about now." She didn't have any lamps on in the room but the darkness was already turning to grey with the first morning light from outside. Goro produced his other wand from inside his robe, fumbling and snagging it on the fabric, and Larkin snatched it away before he could break it. She put a hand to his chest and pressed him down onto the couch. "No magic before you've slept. No one wants to be healed by a guy who can't take off his own shoes." She tossed the wand onto her bed, then sat down on the couch again and began working open the buckles of Goro's boots. Lina: at 10:06 AM Goro lay down on his side and closed his eyes while Larkin removed his shoes. When she was done he waved an arm at her. "Hey hey, c'mere. I wanna hug you." Jen: at 10:09 AM She sighed and shuffled over. "Okay, if you'll sleep then." Lina: at 10:10 AM He hooked his arm around her neck and dragged her head against his chest. He let out a contented sigh, and within moments had dozed off. Jen: at 10:32 AM Larkin let herself be cradled in this awkward half-sitting half-lying position until she felt Goro's breathing slow and his arm around her neck relax. She tried wriggling free without waking him, then halted when it made him shift. Ah damn. She kept still for another moment, listening to the rythm of breath and feeling the heat of his body soak through her undershirt. Actually... this wasn't too bad. Not bad at all. How long had it been since she'd last shared a bed- or couch - with someone? The last time she recalled had been with Finch, when they'd run out of firewood one winter and resorted to sharing the covers to keep warm. This was similiar. Felt safe. Larkin pulled her legs up unto the couch and shifted into a more comfortable position. Adjusted Goro's arm so it wasn't so much of a chokehold anymore, then let herself drift into sleep. Lina: at 10:41 AM When Goro next came to, it was broad daylight. He squinted, eyes watering, head pounding. Larkin was cuddled up on the couch with him. He smacked his mouth, lips curling back in disgust. Good god, had he been drinking piss? It was sour and cheesy at the same time, like... ah. Like whiskey and milk. He felt queasy. Was he still drunk? It had been hours. It was fucking afternoon or something. He groaned and shifted. "Lark," he said, giving her a shake. "I gotta go puke." Jen: at 10:45 AM Larkin grumbled and flapped a hand at the disturbance, surfacing from sleep. Her feet were ice cold and her neck felt cramped as if she... oh, right. She'd slept on the damn couch. What the hell. "Take the window," she muttered. Lina: at 10:49 AM He shoved her off and sat up. The room pitched and rolled like he was on a ship. God. He felt normal mentally, clear thoughts and everything, but like he was still stuck with all the worst parts of being drunk. What was this bullshit? He stood up and walked to the window, found it locked of course, but now that he was here he didn't think he was actually going to vomit. Just felt like crap. He went back to Larkin's side and shook her some more. "I need, like, water and food. Let me out." Jen: at 10:55 AM She sat up and rubbed her eyes, squinting at him. "Man, you look like shit," she said and gave him a lopsided smile. "Should stick with water first, see if it stays down. Keys are on the table." She nodded in the general direction. Lina: at 10:56 AM He hesitated. "You don't wanna come with? You don't look so hot, either." Well, she looked like any normal person did when they were first waking up. But still. Jen: at 10:58 AM "If you can wait 'till I put on some pants." Larkin stood up and pointed at the linen shorts she was in. And boots maybe. Her feet were really fucking cold. Lina: at 11:00 AM "I'll wait." He sat on her bed and covered his eyes, both to give her some privacy and to block out the damn light. God, he'd been beaten and burned to a pulp yesterday, and only half fixed up afterward, but this new headache was the worst part. And that one wasn't even Gruumsh's fault. Well, in a roundabout way, he supposed it was. Fuck Gruumsh. "Hey Larkin?" he said, eyes still covered. "I said... some weird shit last night, huh." Jen: at 11:05 AM "Sure fucking did, buddy." She picked her shirt off the floor and buttoned it on. "You said you love me and a ton of other people. And then you cried over love loving Hansel." Larkin glanced over to where Goro sat for his reaction. "Hey, you don't have to look away. I'm putting stuff on, not off." Lina: at 11:09 AM "Love-loving? What does..." He remembered. "Oh, yeah." He grimaced. Was fucking true, though. Drinking half a bottle of whiskey just made all his most embarrassing truths spill out of him. Had... had he taken a nap with Ombre? And slept with Larkin? God, he was fucking insatiable, apparently. He moved his hand away from his eyes and blinked unhappily in the light. "Need my wand. Fix this headache." Jen: at 11:14 AM "Goro Flatflower, fixing himself up voluntarily? Fucking miracle right there." Larkin picked it up off the bed and handed it to him. "By the way, thanks for fucking off without curing mine the other day. Had to have breakfast with your lover." Lina: at 11:19 AM "Sorry." His eyes started burning. Fuck. Maybe he was still drunk. He took the wand but didn't do anything with it yet, slumping over on his knees instead. "Lark, I'm... I really am sorry. About yesterday. I know you were trying to look out for me, and I..." He sighed. "I was a dick." Felt like he should say more. He was often a dick, after all. "I was scared." Jen: at 11:33 AM "Uhm..." Larkin stopped pulling on her boots, confused. Of all the the thing she'd expected to come out of a hungover Goro's mouth, an apology had certainly been the last. "It's okay," she said slowly. "Uhm, I mean, it's not okay. You keep lashing out at me for trying to help, but... ah, I kinda get it?" She cleared her throat, unsure what to say. "I mean... god." She put a hand to Goro's shoulder then, squeezing. "I know it's easier being a jerk." Mask knew, she also did that. "You're still my friend, though. And you can keep being a fucking dick and I'll still have your back." Fuck, this kind of talk was hard and she found, as much as she cared for Goro, it was even harder with him. Somehow. Lina: at 11:39 AM "I know you will, but... I'm trying to do better, okay?" He lifted the wand and used a charge on his head. It helped a little, leaving him with a dull ache instead of the icepick shit. "You deserve better. From your friends." This was getting awkward. He had to stop before he started going off on more embarrassing shit, and this time without the excuse of being drunk out of his mind. "C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast. Or lunch, I guess." Jen: at 11:46 AM "Huh, that's... yeah. Good thing to do I guess." Larkin chuckled. "Maybe you should chug whiskey by the bottle more often." She held out a hand to pull him up. "Food first, though." Lina: at 11:50 AM "Never again," he groaned, letting her pull him to his feet. end Title: Drunk. Summary: Drunken Goro is foiled by his own bedroom locks, so Larkin lets him sleep in her room. He makes some embarrassing declarations of love, sobers up, and apologizes for how he's treated her in the past when she tried to help him. Category:Text Roleplay